A Family Of My Own
by No-ThisIsAlex
Summary: A pregnant Karin moves to the soul society to be with Toshiro and become a family. Between the ridicule and the jokes that they receive being the youngest married couple in Seireitei they slowly begin to find a way to be a normal family a raise their child. hitsukarin sucky summary
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own bleach.

**Author's Note:**

So this idea has been floating around in my head for some time now but I haven't had the time to type it out until now. So if you enjoy then please review I want to hear what you think.

**Chapter 1**

**Toshiro Hitsugaya**

I watched nervously as Ichigo and Karin's father Isshin both stared at us from across the table. I rubbed my hands together before pulling them from the table and placing them in my lap.

"Well what did you guys want to tell us?" Ichigo asked in an uninterested tone. There really wasn't any reason for _him _to be here in the first place, I clearly remember Karin saying that she wanted to speak to their _father_ about something important, I don't remember her asking Ichigo to stay behind. I gave him a cold stare before switching my gaze to Isshin who was giving me a similar to the one his son was giving me.

"Well dad…I have something really important that I need to tell you…" Karin started before shifting her gaze from her father and brother down to her hands, which were neatly folded into her lap. Everyone in the room was on the edge of their seats anticipating the news she had to tell them.

Yuzu was standing in the kitchen waiting for Karin to share her news.

I took a deep breath as Karin mindlessly blurted out the rest of her sentence not being able to hold in the secret any longer. I felt my nervousness slowly starting to melt away as I watched the excited faces of Yuzu and Isshin. Ichigo sat back in his chair not giving any type of reply. He was actually actin as if Karin hadn't said anything at all.

He remained quiet as he stood from his chair and walked around the table and over to Karin. He placed a hand on her shoulder and smiled softly.

"I'm Happy for you Karin." He said calmly. With his other hand I felt him grab the back of my head; he pushed his hand forward forcing my head along with it. My forehead struck the table with a loud bang. I cringed as pain ran through my forehead giving me one of the worst headaches I had ever experienced in my life.

"What the Hell is your problem Kurosaki?!" I asked moving a hand to my forehead. I could feel the bruise forming where my head hit the tables.

"I warned you about putting your hands on my little sister Toshiro, you're lucky that I haven't knocked your teeth outta your mouth yet." He said in a very threatening tone as he place his hand to the back of my head, readying himself to beat my head against the table again.

"I'd like to see you try!" I challenged as I stood from my chair and got in his face as best as I could, I had gotten a little taller since the winter war, but I was still a lot shorter than he was.

"Will you two idiots stop acting like animals!?" Karin screamed as she stood and placed herself in between the both of us.

"But he—" Ichigo started. Karin threw her hands up stopping him from finishing the rest of his sentence.

"Ichigo nothing you can say is that will change the fact that this is really happening. I'm going to start a family with Toshiro and I want to go to the soul society and live with him." she said folding her arms across her chest.

"You wanna what!?" her family screamed in unison.

"Pff, that isn't even possible." Ichigo replied folding his arms over his chest.

"Yes it is." I replied matter-of-factly. I was actually kind of offended that he insisted on insulting my intelligence as often as he did. It would be irresponsible to make a decision like this without doing the proper research first.

"Shut up." Ichigo replied. He probably didn't have a better comeback because that was defiantly not a very good one.

"Are you sure about this?" Isshin asked in a calm voice, it was strange; this is the calmest I've ever seen him behave. Who would have thought that he would be so calm in a situation like this? Any normal parent would probably be foaming at the mouth after hearing this type of news from their 18 year old daughter, but not Isshin.

"We think that it would be safer I if went to the soul society. That way the baby would be less of a target for hollows and bad guys that Ichigo had manages to piss off over the last couple of years." She said.

"I'm not the only one who works for the soul society you know. Your boyfriend is an official member I'm just a substitute. If you were to be attacked it wouldn't be entirely my fault." Ichigo said bitterly folding his arms over his chest.

"A big part of it would probably your fault." I said plainly. "Everyone knows that when you take a position fighting for justice, your family and the people around you will inevitably become a target of the villains + you fight against. If you were smarter about the conditions you left your family in they wouldn't constantly be made a target." I finished folding my arms over my chest.

"Shut up." Ichigo said unable to muster up a better comeback once again.

"If this is what you think is right then you have my permission to go." Isshin said. He walked over to Karin and wrapped her in a hug. Another thing I'm not used to seeing, Karin actually accepting a form a public affection from her father. This day has really been full of surprises.

"Taicho!" Matsumoto yelled as she flung the front door open and stepped into the Kurosaki household without so much as a hello to the rest of the people in the room. "Are you ready to go?" she asked.

"Go? Where are you going?" Karin asked.

"I have to go back to the soul society and personally ask permission for you to enter the soul society for an extended stay." I replied. Karin was about to open her mouth to speak but Ichigo butted in before she could say anything.

"Great, first you get her pregnant then you tuck tail and run off to the soul society." He said. "You're pathetic."

"What type of man do you think I'm Kurosaki?" I asked without turning to look at him. "I have no intentions of leaving Karin to take care of a child that is partly my responsibility. I'm going to come back as soon as I get permission from the head captain."

"And what if you don't get permission?" Ichigo asked. I had truly never thought about what would happen if he didn't say yes, but I knew the odds of that were very small. I'm sure that he would see things exactly how I would. It just made more sense for Karin to be in the soul society as opposed to the real world. She would be less of a target and if she did in fact become a target of someone's scorn then I would be able to make sure she was safe.

"Then I'll leave the soul society and come here." I replied simply.

"Yeah right, as hard as you work you would never leave." Ichigo said. I really just wish he would shut the hell up. Karin already warned me about acting like an animal, but Ichigo was making it really hard for me to resist the violent thoughts running through my mind every time he opened his mouth.

"If it came down to it I would leave to be with Karin and our child." I said to him. Before Ichigo could open his mouth to say anything else Karin stepped in front of him and gave me an understanding smile.

"Go ahead and get back; just make sure you don't take too long." She said as she shooed me in the direction of the door. I smiled before walking out of the house behind Matsumoto.

"Hitsugaya Taicho, so nice of you to join us," Head captain Yamamoto said. "You weren't supposed to back from your vacation for another three days." He added. I nodded politely before going over to take my place in line. I could tell by the atmosphere that this meeting was of no importance. Nothing was happening in the soul society but there was a meeting every month that was dedicated to things that were not of much urgency.

"So as for the matter of the new drapery in the meeting hall I believe that red would be a very appropriate color." Yumichika said as he held up five different pieces of fabric all of a different color red. Head captain had been letting him design the interior of the meeting hall and the 1st squad barracks for some time now. Even though the drapes that were already hanging in the meeting hall were red no one objected because no one else really cared.

"Hitsugaya taicho," Head captain said as he stepped over to my after Yumichika had finished saying what he had to say. "Why have you returned so far before the day you were scheduled to come back?" I looked back at him struggling to regain control of my thoughts. It seemed like everything in my head was all mixed together and nothing was making sense. I looked down at my feet then back up at him.

"We're waiting…speak up captain." He said pressing me to answer his question.

"My deepest apologies; my mind is just elsewhere at the moment and it's becoming harder to find the words that I want to say." I said still digging deep into my mind trying to find the rehearsed conversation I had practiced on the way here.

"Where is that?" he asked as he moved himself to completely stand in front of me.

"Sir?" I asked surprised by his question. I didn't really know what to say or what to do. I didn't want to come right out and tell him in front of everyone. I had actually planned on talking with him in private about this but it seems that now I have no choice but to come right out and say it.

"I have a lot to prepare for." I replied simply hoping that the answer I gave would be enough to make him stop with all the questions until I got the chance to speak with him alone.

"Well then, since the matter is so important then you should share with everyone else." He said. "One of us might be able to help with the problem you're having." I was caught; like a child who had just had their note taken up by the teacher and was forced to read it in front of the entire class.

"Well get on with it." Kenpachi said in an annoyed tone.

"I am in the middle of making preparations for the birth of my first child." I said to him. The room was so quiet I swear I could hear my own heart beating. I heard someone start to laugh; I looked over to my right to see Kenpachi almost doubled over in laughter.

"What's so funny?" I asked almost offended by his reaction.

"Didn't know you had it in you kid." He said. His comment only created more laughter from the rest of the captains and vice captains that were in the room.

"I'm not a child." I said through clenched teeth.

"You a lot younger than me so yes you are." He replied. Even thought I was younger than him like he said I was well over the age of a child and I deserved to be treated as such.

"So who is the lucky woman?" Yamamoto asked. The look he was giving me told me that he already knew but he was waiting for me to say it out loud.

"Kurosaki Karin." I replied simply.

"That must be where that bruise came from." Kenpachi said pointing to the spot on my forehead where Kurosaki had banged my head against the table at dinner.

"Those Kurosaki women are truly something." Yamamoto commented ignoring Kenpachi's constant outbursts. "Do you also plan on leaving your position as the tenth squad captain to be with the woman?"

"I do not wish to resign." I said to him.

"You honestly do not plan on leaving her at a time like this?" he asked almost sounding shocked.

"Not at all sir," I said quickly. "I actually wanted to ask your permission to bring her here to the soul society." I said looked from his face to the floor then back up to him.

"For a visit?" he pressed.

"I was hoping for something more permanent. After talking with Karin and her family we decided that it would be a better idea for her to come to the soul society so that she doesn't become a target in the human world." I said.

"So you've thought this through." He commented not really speaking directly to me. "You have my permission to raise your family wherever you see fit." He said. "Just make sure it won't be a distraction for you." He said. I breathed a silent sigh of relief thinking that the worst was over for now until the head captain dismissed the meeting and everyone immediately headed over to me and bombarded my with questions. I looked around at everyone and answered MOST of their questions. Successfully avoiding ones from Hirako Taicho and Kenpachi. Ukitake came over and placed his hand on my shoulder.

"Come on guys, I'm sure he has to get going he probably has a lot to do to ready his living quarters for his new families arrival." He said. I looked at him out of the corner of my eye to find him smiling politely around at everyone around us. They reluctantly backed away leaving me to stand next to Ukitake in front of the meeting room door.

"Thank you." I said to him grateful for the fact that he had saved me from the other captains.

"No thanks are needed." He said before patting my back and walking away from me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Toshiro Hitsugaya**

**Moving In**

"So this is where you live huh?" Karin asked from her position on my back. For some reason she insisted that I piggyback her everywhere all the way home. I didn't really want to do it because I didn't want anyone from my squad to see me carrying on in such an unprofessional manner but I really didn't have a choice. I either carried her on my back or listened to her complain the whole way there.

"Taicho!" I watched as my bubbly lieutenant jogged over to me from where she was standing with a group of people that I couldn't identify from where I was standing.

"Hello Matsumoto." I replied plainly. I didn't slow my stride one step to allow her the chance to catch up with us. I continued to walk, stopping only when a reached my office. Karin hopped down from my back and walked into the office in front of me.

"Don't jump around like that, you could fall." I said as I walked into the office behind her. She glanced back over her shoulder at me before turned around quickly probably rolling her eyes when she did so.

"So this is where you work?" she asked as she walked around the office touching any and everything within her reach.

"Yeah." I replied as I slid down onto the couch. I continued to watch her walk around the room looking at everything around her.

"Please don't touch those." I said to her. She was sitting at my desk about to sift through one of the many stacks of perfectly organized paper work I had spent so much time doing.

"Are they important?"" she asked lowering her hands into her lap.

"Yes they are very important." I replied.

"What are they for?" she asked.

"Paper work on all the new members that just joined my squad." I answered.

"Why do you need paperwork on them?" she asked as she began spinning around in my office chair.

"You're going to make yourself sick, and I keep paperwork on them because I need to know everything they're capable of so I have each of them fill out paperwork on themselves." I replied.

"So you know all the abilities of everyone in your squad?" she asked.

"yeah." I answered.

"Hmm, you must be really smart to be able to handle all of the information at one time." She said still spinning around in the chair.

"It's not really that much when you really think about it, it's just like reading a book." I said.

"So…can I read them?" She asked as she twisted around to face the stacks of papers on the desk.

"You want to read my paperwork?" I asked. I really find it amazing that someone who has nothing to do with the soul society is more interested in the work that a lot of other people were supposed to do. Those are the same people that are conveniently absent from work on all of our busiest days. I looked up to see her nodding her head to answer me.

"You can read them if you want, but I doubt they'll be that interesting to you." She smiled as she grabbed the first couple of papers from the top of the stack closest to her. "Just please make you keep them in order."

"And what order is that?" she asked simply. I stood from my seat and walked over to explain the cataloging system I used to organize my paperwork. She seemed to catch on a lot faster that I thought she would; before I knew it she was going through the paper like it was nothing.

"Why do you want to read those anyway?" I asked as I went back over to the couch to sit in my previous spot.

"Well I need something to do while I'm here, and until the baby gets here I'm not really going to have anything productive to do. I figure I can help you around here since you have so much work to do." She said as she gestured back to the stacks of papers on my desk that were nearly touching the roof.

"Well if you insist." I said as I returned to my place on the sofa to watch her work. She flipped through the papers happily as if she was reading something that she truly found interesting. I sat watching her work until she had completely gone through a whole stack of papers.

"I think we should get going." I said. I stood from my place on the couch and walked over to where she was sitting. She placed the paper she was holding back down on the desk before reaching her arms out to me. I lifted her from the chair and held her close to my chest as I carried her the short distance from my office to my room.

When we got there I was surprised to see that all the instruction I had left for Matsumoto had already been taken care of. She must be really excited about the baby to actually get up and do some work, or maybe it was just paperwork that she didn't like. I was downright amazed that the squad was able to pull this off with me being here to supervise.

The old fashioned simply living space that I once kept was transformed to mimic those of the living world. I added everything I thought would be necessary to make Karin feel as if she was still in the living world.

"Wow, this is unexpected." She said as she walked through the door and began looking around the small living room.

"What do you mean unexpected?" I asked as I watched her repeat the actions she did in my office. She walked around the room touching every single thing that she could get her hands on as she continued to search the room.

"This place is so old fashioned, I didn't think your house would look so much like an apartment from back home." she said as she walked over to the small kitchen area. She opened the refrigerator and started searching through it for something to eat.

"Karin, what are you doing?" I asked as I leaned over and looked at everything she was pulling from the refrigerator.

"I'm making a sandwich." She replied simply as she continued to prepare her food.

"What kind of sandwich could you possibly be making with all this?" I asked.

"Peanut butter and ham," She replied as she took a bite from her now finished sandwich. "Want some?" she asked holding the sandwich out to me.

"Um, no thank you." I replied as I turned to head into what I guessed was our new bedroom.

"So where's the bathroom?" Karin asked as she followed closely behind me sandwich in hand.

"I think it's through that door." I said as I walked into the bedroom. Directly across from the entrance to the bedroom was the bathroom.

"And when the baby gets here where will she go?" Karin asked.

"After the baby gets here we're going to move into another house that's being prepared for us right now but it won't be done for a while so we'll be staying here until it's finished." I said as I walked over to the side of the large bed and sat down on the edge. I watched in silence as Karin stripped off her shihakushō leaving only her underwear on before she crawled into bed.

"Are you coming to sleep or you gonna just sit there all night?" she asked as she reached over to give my shirt a soft tug of encouragement.

"I would like to but I have to go back to the office and make sure everything is in order there?" I said as I slowly made my way over to the door.

"Why do you need to go back there?" she whined.

"It's late and need to make sure Matsumoto and her gang of drunken monkeys hasn't torn the office to shreds trying to find her hidden sake that she keeps in the office." I replied.

"Well alright, make sure you aren't gone too long." She replied as she rolled over in the bed and covered herself completely with the blankets.

When I got back to the office I found that it was empty. Either Matsumoto had drank the rest of her stash or she was too drunk to find where she hid it, either way she was gone and the office looked like someone came through and randomly threw everything on the floor. The only thing that hadn't moved was the stacks of paperwork on my desk. She may have been drunk but she wasn't an idiot, she knew she would never hear the end of it if she ruined my desk.

It took me almost an hour to get all the books back where they belonged on the shelves and by the time I got back home Karin was already asleep. I went straight to the bathroom and readied myself for bed before I headed back to the room to go to sleep. I crawled into bed next to Karin and pulled her close. She smiled in her sleep and moved herself closer to me.

"Goodnight Toshiro." She whispered as she snuggled herself into my chest.

"Goodnight Karin." I replied as I wrapped my arms around her to feel her warmth.

I awoke the next morning to the smell of breakfast coming from the kitchen. I sat upright in the bed and looked around almost unsure of where I was.

"Morning." Karin chimed in a happy voice as I walked into the kitchen.

"Good morning." I replied as I rubbed the sleep from my eyes. I blinked against the bright light that shined through the windows.

"Are you going to work today?" Karin asked as she continued to cook happily.

"No, we're going to the 4th squad today." I replied.

"And why do I have to go?" she asked. I almost forgot that she wasn't as knowledgeable about the soul society as her older brother.

"A doctor's appointment," I replied.

"So we're going to the hospital?" she questioned.

"Yeah you can call it that." I said to her.

After we finished eating breakfast and Karin was finally ready after an hour and a half of being locked in the bathroom we were finally able to leave the house. Even though everyone in seireitei was wearing the exact same thing it still took her forever to get dressed.

"Good morning Hitsugaya taicho, Kurosaki Karin." Said a warm familiar voice as we stepped into the doors of the 4th squad barracks; I turned to see Unohana walking over to me. She stepped over to the both of us and bowed politely.

"Nice to see you Unohana taicho," I said returning her kind gesture.

"We have everything set up for you already, if you would follow me I'll show you to the room." she said as turned and headed quickly down the hallway to the small examination room that was set up for us.

I sat in the corner and waited patiently until Karin's checkup was done. I was happy to hear that everything was right on track and the baby was completely healthy. Karin swung her feet happily as she listened to all of the insturctions Unohana was giving her. I listened intently making a mental note of everything the soft voiced woman was telling her.

"You should try and cut back on the sugar in your diet, it could be bad for you and the baby." Unohana said as she handed Karin a list of the foods she wanted Karin the eat more of. Karin sighed and passed the list over to me, I folded the paper before placing it in my pocket.

"So can we go get something to eat?" Karin asked as we exited the building and headed in the direction of my office.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"Jelly beans and peanut butter." She said as she put a hand to her stomach.

"What's up with you and peanut butter?" I asked

"I don't know I usually don't eat it but for some reason I can't get enough of it." She replied as she started to skip happily down the path in front of me.

"You shouldn't do that, you could fall." I said as I quickened my pace to catch up with her.

"Will you calm down Toshiro, I'm not gonna fall." She replied in an annoyed tone as she continued ahead of me jogging some in between each hop that she took. I continued to walk next to her struggling to keep up with her without having to break out into a full sprint.

"You know you should try to relax some, all that worrying will start to make your hair turn black." She said with a small laugh as she stopped skipping and returned to a normal walking pace.

"Was that supposed to be funny?" I asked playfully laughing a little at her silly comment.

"Only if that was a genuine laugh," She replied with a small chuckle.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:**

The next couple of chapter will be sort of short just because I don't really have a lot of ideas for it, but if any of you guy have a request or suggestion that you want me to put in the story I could defiantly try and fit them in.

**Chapter 3**

**Toshiro Hitsugaya**

**Pregnancy: Week 12**

It's really uncomfortable sharing a bed with someone who doesn't want you there. It's increasingly uncomfortable when the person you're sharing the bed with still wants you to sleep in the same bed. For the past couple of Days Karin has just about forbid me from touching her in any way but she still insists on me sleeping in the room with her. Sleeping at night was nothing short of a balancing act to try and keep myself from falling out of the bed.

"Toshiro, your foot is touching me." Karin said as she glanced over her shoulder at me.

"Sorry." I said as I slid my foot over in the bed nearly falling out of it. Karin sat up right in the bed and looked over at me.

"Look at you, your nearly falling out of the bed." she said. She sniffed hard and whipped the tears that were now rolling down her cheeks. I used my hands to anchor myself to the bed trying not to fall as I sat up on the bed.

"Don't cry Karin, it's alright." I said trying to comfort her as best I could without touching her.

"No it isn't, I'm nearly pushing you from the bed because I don't want you touch me. I might as well tell you to sleep on the floor." She sniffled again and whipped her face with the back of her hand.

"Do you want me to sleep on the floor, because if you want me to I can do that." I said as I moved the covers from my legs and started to get out of the bed.

"No, I think that I'm just being over sensitive about this." She said. It felt like the weight on my chest was lifted when I saw her crack a smile.

"You need to go to sleep; you have another doctor's appointment tomorrow." I said as I laid back down on the bed in the same spot I had been in before.

"Alright, but before that," she said. I already knew what this meant; she wanted me to get her something.

"What do you need?" I asked happily. As long as she was happy I would get her anything under the sun.

"Can you go make me a sandwich?" she asked as she bounced happily on the mattress.

"Peanut butter and ham?" I asked as I rose from the bed.

"Yes please." She replied. I got out of the bed and went quickly to the kitchen to make her sandwich.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Toshiro Hitsugaya**

**Pregnancy: Week 16**

"Toshiro can you turn the air up please, it's hot in here." Karin said swept hair out of her face with her hands.

"Hot? Karin the air is already set to below 50. If you keep this up we're going to freeze to death in here." I said as I walked over to the thermostat and pretended to adjust the temperature before I stepped over to the door.

"See you when you get back." Karin said as she stood from the couch and went directly over to the thermostat to adjust the air to an even lower temperature. She leaned against the door frame and began twisting her wedding ring around her pinky finger. Her hands were so swollen that it was the only finger she could put her ring on without getting it stuck.

"See you later." i said as i leaned over to plant a kiss on Karin's lips before opening the door and walking outside. Matsumoto stood on the other side trying to see around me into the open door. Karin chose to stay inside most of the time because she didn't want a lot of attention on her. Not even Matsumoto had seen her since we had come back from the real world. I shut the door behind mime quietly just in case Karin was trying to fall asleep like she did most times when I was away.

"Aw come on captain, let me see her." Matsumoto whined as she tried to lean around me to open the door again. I smacked her hands away from the knob before moving myself in front of it.

"Come on, what will it hurt. All I want to do is say hello." She said as she leaned to the side again trying to grab the knob. I grabbed the knob and further moved myself in between the two.

"She said she didn't want anyone around, she's trying to rest." I said. Matsumoto twisted against my grasp trying to get away from me.

"How can a rest with you two out here making all of this noise." Asked Karin as she opened the door slowly, Matsumoto let out a yelp of surprise at the sight of Karin standing behind me. She grabbed my shoulders and forced me out of the way to get to Karin. She got down on her knees in front of Karin and pressed an ear to her stomach. This is exactly the type of attention I was trying to avoid.

"I can hear him." Matsumoto said as she placed her hand on top of Karin stomach.

"She isn't a him; Unohana already said there is a big possibility that it is a girl." Karin said with a small smile. I had to do a double take to make sure I was seeing her right. She was actually smiling, for a reason other than food.

"She's wrong, it's defiantly a boy in there." Matsumoto replied.

"Really, how can you tell?" Karin asked obviously amused by what Matsumoto was saying.

"I don't know, I just can." she said as she sat on her knees with her ear pressed against Karin's stomach.

"Okay Matsumoto we need to get to the office before noon." I said to her.

"Aww captain, can't I stay here with Karin?" she whined.

"No," I said sternly.

"But I'm not done listening, please can't I stay just a little longer?" she whined.

"We don't have time for this." I said as I went over to take her by the arm.

"Maybe you can come back later Matsumoto," Karin said cutting off the both of them.

"Huh?" I asked as I looked over to where Karin was. She was the main reason why I kept everyone away from here. She told me time and time again that she didn't want company and now she's inviting people over.

"Yeah, you can come back after you guys are done working, then you can listen to your heart's content okay." Karin said happily Matsumoto sprang up from the floor and skipped over to my side.

"Sure thing, I'll make sure that we get all the work done so I have as much time as possible to spend here with you!" she said happily as she turned on her heels and headed in the direction of the office.

"That's amazing. I've never seen anything except sake that would make Matsumoto actually want to do her work." I said as I followed behind her silently watching her skip all way back to the office.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Toshiro Hitsugaya**

**Pregnancy: Week 20**

I sat on the edge of the couch watching Matsumoto listen to Karin's stomach. Karin had promised that she was going to let Rangiku listen to her stomach as long as she wanted as long as she finished her work. I've never seen Matsumoto finish work so fast in my life.

I sat watching them with an amused smile. Matsumoto was sitting on her knees in front of Karin with one ear on Karin's stomach. Every once in a while she would give her bump a soft poke and wait for a some type of reaction that wasn't visible from where I was sitting.

"Why do you keep poking her like that Matsumoto?" I asked as I leaned over on the couch to see what was going on. Matsumoto poked Karin again I watched as both the both of them smiled at whatever reaction they were getting from the baby.

"He kicks back when you poke him." Matsumoto replied not taking her ear away from Karin's stomach. She switched ear before giving Karin another poke. "Look captain, come see." She said happily as she waved me over to where she was. I stood from the sofa and crouched down next to Matsumoto on the floor.

"Put you ear right here." She said pointing to a spot on Karin's stomach where her ear had been a moment before.

I put my ear against Karin's stomach and sat there. Matsumoto poked Karin right next to where my head was; a second later there was a small thump against my ear.

"She kicked me." I said as I leaned away from Karin and sat down on the floor fully. Matsumoto laughed, placing a hand on Karin's stomach.

"I told you, it's a boy." She said as she removed her hand from Karin's stomach and stood to her feet.

"What makes you so sure?" Karin asked as she rose slowly from her place on the couch and walked with her over to the door. I got up and followed the both of them.

"I already told you, I can just tell." she said with a confident smile as she opened the door carefully so she didn't accidentally hit Karin with the door. "Goodnight Karin, see you in the morning captain." She said as she disappeared on the other side of the door.

"She seems really sure that we're having a boy." Karin said as she waddled away from the door and through our bedroom door. She sat down on the bed and waited for me to go over to the side of the bed to remove her shoes. After they were off and in her usual place Karin went into the bathroom to get ready for bed. For the most part she didn't need help getting dressed, the only things she asked for my help with was trying to remove her shoes because she could barely reach her feet around her stomach.

"Are you hot?" I asked already knowing that she was going to tell me yes. For some reason she was always hot, no matter how cold it already was she was still hot. If I didn't love the cold so much I would be in a very bad place right now.

"Yes," Karin said as she lay in her spot nearly in the middle of the bed. I went to the bathroom and quickly readied myself for bed. Once I was done I adjusted the air to just above freezing before I got into bed at the small part of the mattress that I was still able to call mine and made myself as comfortable as possible.

"Toshiro," Karin said almost in a whine.

"You want water?" I asked as I rolled form the bed and made my way over to the door.

"With ice please." She said in the happy tone she used when she was trying to get something she wanted.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Karin Kurosaki-Hitsugaya**

**Pregnancy: Week 32**

"Ugh I'm huge!" I said as I looked into the bathroom mirror at myself. It's like I could barely see myself over my stomach. I knew my mind was making it seem a lot worse than it actually was but I couldn't wrap my mind around the fact that I was so big. My body wasn't big but my stomach was. I felt like a walking blimp when I walked around the 10th quad barracks and way the members of the squad look at me is the absolute worse.

"It isn't that bad Karin, you look really good pregnant." Matsumoto said as we made our way down the hallway and back to the office where Toshiro was waiting. I should have headed back towards the house about an hour ago but something in the back of my mind was keeping me around longer than I needed to be.

"Karin I thought you left already?" Toshiro said in shocked as Rangiku and I walked through the door of his office I went directly over to him and wrapped him in a hug.

"You know I have a captain's meeting in a couple of minutes right?" he asked as he pulled away from me far enough to look me in the eye.

"Yeah, we were just about to head home, I just wanted to come back and say good bye before we left." I said taking a step back and turning to Matsumoto. When I did a sharp pain ran all the way down my back and around my stomach.

"You alright?" Toshiro asked stepping closer to place a hand on my back. I nodded my head and took a deep breath as he rubbed small circles in my back in the spot between my shoulder blades.

"I'm fine, it's just the back pain from standing too long." I said to him.

"You should get back home a lay down, you know before it gets too bad." He said in a calm voice. I smiled before I watched him step out of the door quickly heading in the direction of the meeting hall.

"You ready to go Karin?" Rangiku asked as she placed her hand on my back in the same place Toshiro's hand was.

"Yeah, let's go." I replied happily.

**Toshiro Hitsugaya**

I tried to hold in a sigh, this meeting was one of the most pointless I had ever been to. I didn't want to be here and I was quickly realizing that there was no reason for me to be. The captain was going on and on about something that had nothing to do with any of us. He had us all here to have a private conversation with his vice-captain right in front of us.

Other than the fact that there was nothing for us to talk about the meeting was going on just like the rest of them. We discussed everything of real important near the beginning of the meeting and everything else was just used to space fillers to use up the rest of the time.

"There was something else we needed to discuss but I can't seem to remember what it was." said head captain Yamamoto ask he searched his mind for the forgotten topic we were supposed to be going over before the meeting was over.

Before he could open his mouth to speak again the main door of the meeting hall were thrown open and someone was rushing inside. The look of absolute rage on the captain's face was something I had never seen before. If there was something the head captain didn't like it was to be interrupted while he was talking.

"You better have a good reason for interrupting during such an important meeting vice-captain Matsumoto." He said calmly despite how obvious his anger was. From where I was standing I could almost feel the rage rolling off him and it just had to be my vice-captain to make so angry. She turned her stare away from the head captain and directly over to me.

"There's something wrong with Karin," the terror in her voice was evident. Her wide eyes were full of fear as she clutched the door frame in a desperate attempt to gain some type of comfort.

"Captain there was blood all over, it was everywhere. I don't know what's going on you have to come and check on her," she cried. It was as if I was unable to hear anything else that she said. I stepped from my place in line and raced from the room, I could feel Rangiku and Captain Unohana trailing behind me as I made my way into the house.

"Karin!" I shouted as I frantically searched the house for her.

"I'm in the bathroom!" Karin screamed. I ran into the room and over to the bathroom door.

"Don't come in!" she screamed as soon as I touched the door knob.

"Karin if you're hurt then I need to come in to help you." I said in as calm a voice as I possibly could. With all the panic I could feel around me I was trying to keep myself calm. I knew that if I lost my cool then everything would go spiraling down from there. I was trying my hardest to keep my cool but the blood on the floor by my feet wasn't something that was going to keep me calm.

"Go get Unohana!" she screamed. I could tell by her voice that she was crying. She must have been in some pain if she was crying.

"I'm already here Karin please open the door." Unohana said as she nudged me from in front of the door and took my place there. The door opened only allowing enough room for Unohana to step through. When I walked up behind her to get inside she propyl slammed the door in my face.

"Aw come on!" I screamed.

"This is no place for a man Captain Hitsugaya; please wait in the living room with Matsumoto until I can figure out what is going on." Unohana said in her usual calm yet creepy voice. I stepped away from the door and into the

Rangiku stepped through the door and linked her arm with mine. She pulled me into he living room shutting the door behind her. I really don't see any reason why I shouldn't be able to be in there with Karin. She could have at least told me what was going on before she slammed the door in my face.

"You keep pacing like that and you're going to walk a groove into the floor." She said in an amused tone. She sat calmly in her normal place on the couch watching me walked back and forth. I hadn't really notice that I was doing it but I couldn't stop myself.

"What if something is wrong, something could be wrong with her. What will we do then?" I asked going immediately back to my previous work of walking back and forth in front of the door.

"There isn't anything wrong with them, They're just fine." Matsumoto replied calmly.

"Yeah but how do you know?" I asked. She didn't reply. Instead I was answered by a loud cry from the other side of the door. She was right.

"That's how I know." She replied with a wide smile stretched across your face.

"She's alright." I said happily as I waited for Unohana to open the door. She had been right about the baby being okay but she wasn't right about the sex. From what I was feeling on this side it was in fact a girl on the other side of the door.

"Yeah and so is he." Matsumoto added.

"What are you talking about Matsumoto; the alcohol must be getting to you if you still think it's a boy." I turned to look at her with a knowing glare. Again she didn't reply, she let the baby do it for her. Another cry joined the first, it was a lot lower than the first but it was there. I could hear the both of them as clear as a sunny day. I whipped around quickly to face Unohana as the door to the bedroom opened slowly.

"You can come in now Captain." She said with a kind smile. It was one of the only times I had seen captain Unohana show a genuine joy for something. This smile was unlike the creepy sadistic stare that she always held when looking at any one else. She looked really happy and I had to say that the look she was giving me now was way scarier than the one I usually got.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Toshiro Hitsugaya**

**Birthday**

I wasn't allowed to see her for another hour after that. The vice captains and lieutenants rushed in through the front door and into the room. Karin and the babies were taken from the house and brought back to the 4th squad barracks. It was done so quickly that I could barely even comprehend what was going on.

Matsumoto and I made our way down to the barracks shortly after. I knew now that all of them were okay but I wanted to see them.

"Where are they?" I asked as I stepped through the front door of the barracks and down the long hallway where I knew Unohana was. She stepped out of a door at the end of the hallway and stood there waiting for me to reach her.

"Are they okay?" I asked.

"Karin is fine." She replied trying to be a reassuring as possible.

"And the twins?" I asked.

"The twins are stable but they are very small they will probably have to be held here for the next couple of days until I'm completely sure that they are okay to go home." She replied.

"What's the matter with them?" I asked.

"Nothing, I just want to make sure that they are completely stable before I release them. They were born way before their due date and we didn't really plan for there to be two of them." she said calmly.

"Can I see them?" I asked. She gave no verbal answer she turned and headed back into the room she had just come out of. Karin was lying in her bed looking over at two baby bassinets that were positioned across the room from where she was.

I walked over and stood in between the two bassinets The one to the left was pink and the one on my right was blue.

"See I told you there was a boy." Matsumoto said as she leaned over the blue bassinet to take a glance at the sleeping child that was inside. "I master at masking his reiatsu already." She said as she looked him over one more time.

"His name is Katsu." She answered.

"What is her name?" I asked.

"Toshi," Karin replied simply. "Because she looks just like you."

I smiled before going over to sit on the edge of the bed. I had made an art out of this during the last nine months of us living together. I should get a medal for being able to balance myself on the edge of a bed without falling.

"Katsu and Toshi." I repeated. "Perfect."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Toshiro Hitsugaya**

"Toshiro, it's your turn." Karin said as she rolled over and pulled the covers tightly around her. I huffed before rolling out of bed and going over to the little pink bassinet Instead of getting new beds for the twins we decided to take the two small bassinets back home and used them until the nursery was finished. Since we had only prepared to have one child we have to redo the entire nursery to fit all the new things we received for our surprise son.

"Why are you crying now?" I asked as he lifted the small girl from the bassinet and carried her from the room. I went into the kitchen and started to make a bottle. Toshi didn't sleep through the night but Katsu did; whenever Katsu did wake during the night he wasn't nearly as loud as his sister was, she has a scream that made everyone around her want to break out into tears themselves.

He reached down and lifted Toshi from her bassinet as soon as I had her wrapped in his arms the crying stopped. She smiled up at her father who as struggling to stay awake. Each second it was growing increasingly harder for him to keep his eyes opened. He walked into the living room and set the bottle down on the coffee table.

"Looks like I've made this bottle for no reason." I said as I sat down on the sofa and made himself comfortable. I was tired but I couldn't go back to sleep until Toshi was asleep and it didn't look like she was going to sleep anytime soon.

"It isn't time to play Toshi; you need to go to sleep." I said. The little girl in his arms did nothing but laugh at his plea, she was wide awake a ready to play and if that's what she wanted nothing would stop her. I had no choice but to play along.

**Rangiku Matsumoto**

"Captain, are you in here?" asked a happy Rangiku as she peaked her head into the office. There weren't many places that her captain could be so that fact that she couldn't find him was really starting to get to her.

"Ugh, were could he be?" Matsumoto said in a defeated tone.

"Who are you looking for?" asked a familiar voice. She turned to see Renji stand behind her with a questioning look on his face.

"I can't find the captain, he was supposed to be here over an hour ago and he hasn't arrived yet." She replied.

"Did you look in the office?" Renji asked.

"Yes he isn't there." she answered.

"Have you checked his house?" Renji asked.

"Ugh, I'm so stupid. How could I forget to look in the most obvious place." Rangiku said as she smacked her forehead. She grabbed Renji hand and proceeded to pull him along with her.

"Where are we going?" Renji asked.

"To the captain's house duh." Rangiku replied.

"And why do I have to come along?" Renji asked.

She didn't answer as she continued in the direction of captain Hitsugaya's residence. When they reached the house Rangiku knocked on the door softly. When she received no answer she started sifting through the plants on either side of the door.

"What are you doing?" Renji asked immediately panicked by Rangiku's actions. He had no problem with accompanying her to her captain's house but breaking and entering was something he didn't want to get in trouble for.

"I'm looking for the spare key." she replied simply. She reached up with both arms and felt on top of the door frame for the key.

"And here it is, the same place as the Kurosaki clinic." She said as she put the key into the lock and opened the door.

"So you were sneaking around in the real world too huh?" Renji asked as they silently stepped through the door and into the house.

"Not sneaking, just getting locked out of a lot of places." she replied as she stepped quietly into the living room. A soft snore was the only thing the two could hear as they tip toed over to the back of the couch.

"Well, look at that. We found him now we need to go before we get caught here-" Renji turned to see Matsumoto fawning at the sight in front of both of them. Her tiny white hair captain was laid out on the couch with his tiny daughter lying belly down on his chest. They were both fast asleep and snoring softly.

"They're so cute." she said quietly as she leaned closer to the sleeping captain and his daughter.

"Yeah they are and if you lean any closer you going to wake the both of them." Renji said as he pulled Rangiku away from the couch by her arm.

"It's too late for that." Rangiku said as she watched Toshi's large eyes flutter open. When Toshi's eyes fell on Rangiku and Renji she laughed. The noise proceeded to wake the captain sleeping underneath her but Rangiku was too occupied with staring at the girl in his arms.

"Matsumoto, what are you doing here?" asked captain Hitsugaya in a calm voice.

"I-I was looking for you captain, you weren't at the office so I figured I would come here and look for you." Matsumoto replied.

"How did you get into my house?" he asked.

"The spare key but that doesn't really matter because we're leaving right now and I'm going down to the office to get all of the paperwork done before you get there." She said as she grabbed Renji by the back of the collar and ran out of the front door being careful not to slam it too hard.

"Who was that?" Karin asked as she walked into the room with Katsu in her arms.

"Matsumoto and Renji Abarai, they stopped by to pay us a visit." He said as he slowly rose from the couch and went into the kitchen behind Karin.

"Well that was nice of them," Karin said. She handed Katsu to Toshiro which immediately causing him to scream at the loss of contact between himself and his mother.

"Yeah I guess you could say that, Karin…" he said.

"Yes," she replied.

"When did we get a spare key?" Toshiro asked as he adjusted himself to accommodate the squirming child in his arm.

"What spare key?" Karin asked. She glanced over at him with a dumbfounded look on her face.

"Matsumoto," Toshiro hissed.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Toshiro Hitsugaya**

**6 months later**

"Damn kid you look beat." Said Kenpachi as he leaned down and get at eye level with me. I scowled then moved away from the man who was entirely too close for my liking. He smiled down at me and stepped even closer to me. I was seriously staring to regret coming to this meeting.

That fact that I would have to come a be around idiots like Kenpachi and Hirako for an hour while Toshi is at home crying her eyes out because I left and didn't take her with me is more than a reason for me to leave. I can't even walk into another room without her bursting into tears and throwing a violent fit.

"So how's life treating you captain?" asked Jushiro Ukitake with a warm smile. I was surprised that he had even attended the meeting because he never came.

"Just fine despite the fact that I havent been getting any sleep." I said with a small smile.

"I had something to give you," he said happily as he reached deep into his pocket. He removed his hands from his pockets and handed my two little boxes one pink and the other blue. I let out a sigh of relief, finally a present that wasn't meant for me.

"What are they?" I asked.

"Pacifiers made especially for your little ones." He said happily.

"I'll make sure they get them." I replied. The head captain walked into the room and it was time to get into our places to start the meeting. After an hour of pointless announcement and meaningless reports we were allowed to leave.

Toshi was waiting for me as soon as I walked into the front door. She smiled and reached her arms up to me. Katsu wasn't as happy when I come home, as soon as he laid eyes on me he went from smiling and playing to screaming and crying. It wasnt just me it was every male that he saw, he didn't like any of them. Karin walked into the living room from the kitchen and took Katsu into her arm before going immediately back to the kitchen to continue making dinner.

"How was the meeting?" she asked happily as she stirred a boiling pot of some type of liquid carefully so that she didn't splash any on herself of Katsu.

"It was good; Ukitake gave me these for the twins." I said as I placed the two little boxes on the counter.

"Open them" Karin said happily as she continued to stir whatever it was she was cooking. I opened the pink box and inside was a little pink pacifier with little flowers on it. Katsu's was the same type of pacifier but his was blue and decorated with stars and moons.

Karin grabbed Katsu's pacifier and washed it under water before placed it into his mother and setting him down on the floor. I did the same with Toshi and watched as the two crawled out of the kitchen and back into the living room to play.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Toshiro Hitsugaya**

**6 months old**

I've never really had a birthday party but I know that every year on your birthday you're supposed to have one. When Karin told me that she wanted to have a half birthday for the twins I had no choice but to look at her like she had lost her mind.

"What in the world is a half birthday?" I asked.

"They're 6 months old now, half a year, so I want to throw them a half birthday party." She said simply as she bent down to collect Katsu from the floor. He stared at me with tear brimmed eyes before pressing his face into Karin neck to hide his eyes from me. I let out a small sigh then looked down at the floor.

Toshi was sitting right on top of my feet and refused to move. Every time I moved my foot from beneath her she readjusted herself and sat back on my foot. She looked up at me with her bright teal eyes and smiled. She did look just like me only she smiled a lot more than I did. Her bright white hair was pulled into a single ponytail close to the top of her head held in place with a large pink ribbon. There was a lot more ribbon on her head than actual hair.

Katsu was the exact opposite of Toshi in terms of personality and appearance. While Toshi looked like me, Katsu looked exactly like Karin in almost every way. His dark grey eyes where only complemented by his raven hair. His mouth was set in a constant scowl that he always wore except for when he was looking at his mother, or aby other female.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" I asked as I looked up from the floor back to Karin.

"Of course it is." She said happily

It took us almost three complete days to get everything ready for the party and in the end it was a lot more successful than I expected it to be. Toshi was all over the place laughing and playing with everyone who picked her up from the floor. Katsu was clinging to the collar of Karin's shirt for dear life. He didn't like to have a lot of people around him and a room almost completely filled with men was something that he especially didn't agree with.

When it was time to bring out the cake I gathered Toshi up from the floor and walked over to the table where the cake was set up, Rangiku stepped to the front of the group demanded everyone's attention as she did so.

"Alright everyone, on the count of 1,2-"

I didn't really know what happened. One minute I was holding Toshi the next she was leaning forward with both of her arms buried nearly to her shoulders in cake. She got so excited when she saw the cake that she wiggled out of my arms and threw herself at the cake on the table.

"I was looking forward to a piece of that." Said captain Hirako as he looked down at my little daughter who was now swimming through her birthday cake like she was in a bathtub full of water. Karin place Katsu on the table and he crawled over to the cake and started to play with in the cake in Toshi.

"Now we have an even bigger mess to clean up." I said I looked down at the two.

"What do you mean captain?" Rangiku asked. Before I could open my mouth Toshi raised her arm and flung a handful of cake in the direction of all of the guests. It wasn't long before Katsu joined into the fun.

"That's what I mean." I said as I took a step back and watched the two of them throw cake in every direction they could manage.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Toshiro Hitsugaya**

**11 months old**

"your twins are absolutely darling Captain Hitsugaya."said Unohana as she hugged Katsu close to her chest. the boy reached up and wrapped his arms around her the best he could. Katsu didn't like men but he could bend any woman to his will with just one smile. He looked over at Isane who was standing across the room in the corner. He gave her a bright smile and the woman almost melted into the floor. She rushed over and grabbed the boy from Unohana's arms and hugged him close.

"He's the cutest thing I've ever seen in my entire life." She said as she pressed her cheek to his.

"He defiantly has his father's charm." Unohana said flashing me sly smile.

"He certainly has some kind of charm if he attracted a wife as beautiful as the one he has." Isane said as she carried Katsu move to the counter and reached into the jar full of large lollipops. The large jar of candy had been his main focus since we come into the room. It was his favorite part of check-ups and it was the only way to get him to cooperate with anything they were trying to do. Isane reached into the jar and grabbed lollipop and handed it to him. He smiled then shoved the whole thing into his mouth without letting any take the wrapper off.

"He seems to be progressing quiet well but his reiatsu is surprisingly low compared to his sister's." Unohana said as he looked back and forth between the two of them. The only thing that made Katsu and Toshi twins was the fact that there were born at the same time. Other than that the two were complete opposites, like day and night.

"It's been that was since the day he was born." I said as I readjusted Toshi in my arms. She saw Katsu with a lollipop so she wanted one of her own and she would stop at nothing to get it. She shrieked with aggravation when she realized that I wasn't going to let her go. Isane grabbed another lollipop and walked over to me. She handed it to Toshi and she was immediately quieted. Neither of them could eat it because they couldn't take the wrapper off they just liked to play with them.

Toshi managed to wiggle away from me to get to her favorite spot in any room, the middle of the floor. She liked to be where everyone could see her and she could see everyone else. She sat down in the center of the room and started banging the lollipop against the floor.

"Toshi, don't bang the floor like that. You'll make another crack." I leaned over and grabbed her arm stopping her from banging the lollipop on the floor. I looked at the small crack that was starting to form in the floor almost identical to the one that was in the middle of our living room floor. Toshi wasn't one for holding back; she's been that way since the day she was born, she grunted in disapproval and yanked her arm away from me with too much ease for a girl of her size. She went right back to what she was doing before. Laughing happily as she continued to make a small hole in the floor until the lollipop broke into a thousands of little pieces

"Well captain, it looks like everything checks off and both of you kids are perfectly healthy." She said happily.

"Thank you Unohana taicho." I said as I grabbed Toshi from the floor and held her in my right arm. Rangiku walked over to Unohana and too Katsu from her arms. I may be his father but I wouldn't dare try to touch him, he treats me just as bad as he does any other man that comes within a 10 foot radius of him. When I had finally gathered all their things and both of my kids I quickly made my way back to my house.

Karin would usually accompany me to their doctor's appointments but today I decided that I would watch the twins while she and Momo went about their business like they usually did when I took the kids for the day. I don't know what they did during the day but Karin came back looking a lot more relaxed than she did when she left.

"Juice," Katsu demanded calmly as he started up into Rangiku's soft with a blank stare. He already had an entire bottle of juice and now he wanted another one.

"You already had some juice Katsu, you can't have anymore." I said in a calm voice. Katsu look over as if to say 'how dare you say I can't have juice.' Before turning his attention back to Rangiku.

"Juice," he said again. He shot me a look that dared me to say no again.

"Go ahead Rangiku." I said. She headed into the kitchen then returned with a bottle that was about a fourth of the way filled with juice. She handed him the bottle, he grabbed it happily and drained it quickly.

"more." He said happily holding the bottle in the arm for someone to take it from him and fill it with more juice.

"If you drink all that juice you'll never be able to fall asleep when it's time for your nap." She said calmly. He seemed to take no a little better when it was coming from someone he liked rather than myself or any other male that he knew. He didn't like me normally so me not giving him what he wanted is something that he absolutely hated.

"Speaking of nap we need to be putting them down for a nap right now." I said. Toshi was already sitting comfortably in my lap so grabbing her was no problem; Katsu on the other hand took the word nap as his signal to disappear. When I looked up to see where he was he was gone.

"Dammit not again." I said to myself as I stood from my place on the couch.

"Don't worry captain I'll find him." Rangiku said as she headed out of the room and in the direction of the kitchen.

"Found him." she said simply as she walked back into the room with him in her arms. He was soaking wet from head to toe and smiling happily up at Rangiku.

"What is that?" I asked

"It's juice." She replied as she lifted him up to her nose to sniff the top of his head, she nodded and then lowered him back down to the level she had been holding him at before.

"How did he get into the refrigerator?" I asked.

"I don't know, but I put the juice back on the top shelf after I had fixed that last bottle." She replied.

I decided that it would be better if I didn't question how my son managed to get inside the refrigerator and grab the entire gallon of juice that was on the top shelf. If he could do all of that without myself or Rangiku hearing him than what else was he capable of.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**Toshiro Hitsugaya**

**1 year old**

"Captain!" yelled Matsumoto as she busted through the front door of my house.

"What do you need Matsumoto?" I asked not moving from my position on the couch. I knew that she would be running over as soon as she could because you couldn't see the twins from where she was standing at the front door. As I predicted she walked further into the house and stood in front of the couch.

"Which color do you like captain?" she asked as she dangled several pieces of colored fabric squares in front of my face.

"Why is this important?" I asked pushing her hands out of my face.

"That part is a surprise but I need to know your opinion." She replied as she put the pieces of fabric in front of my face. I grabbed the one in her left hand. It was a sea green color close to the color of the scarf that I always wear.

"If you insist on my choosing then I pick this one." I said to her.

"Okay and now these." She said as she switched hands revealing another handful of colored fabrics. I took one from her hand and held up it to show my choice.

"Thank for you cooperation captain." She said as she pushed the fabric pieces into her pockets before she continued to talk. I wasn't listening to what she was saying because I honestly had no interest in hearing whatever it was she was talking about. I just sat there on the couch and watched her talk, waving one of the pieces of fabric in her hand as she did so.

The color might have been what caught their attention or maybe it was the way the fabric was fluttering through the air as she talked; whatever it was she had the full attention of everyone in the room including the twins (which is something that not many people can do).

Toshi's loud squeal of delight is what caught my attention. I looked over to see her bouncing in place on the floor and pointing up at Matsumoto. Katsu was standing next to her looking up towards Matsumoto as well.

The sight of him on his feet wasn't something to get excited about, they could both stand on their own but neither of they was able to move from a stationary position without falling on their faces and hurting themselves. When he took the first stop I felt my heart clenched up in my chest; I just knew that he was going to fall before he could firmly plant his foot but he didn't. He took one steady step and then another and another. He kept going until he was standing directly in front of Matsumoto reaching up for the strip of fabric that was in her hand.

I could feel myself smiling but no one else said a word. Matsumoto, Karin and I all sat quietly waiting for someone else to say something.

"Did he just…." Matsumoto's voice trailed off.

"He did." Karin said. I could see her from where I was sitting but I could tell by her voice that she was struggling to hold in her bubbling excitement.

"He just walked!" Matsumoto screamed.

Katsu blinked once before falling back on his butt right in front of her. Another thing Katsu doesn't like is loud noises and Matsumoto was far from quiet. Matsumoto sucked her bottom lip into her mouth and watched as tears welled up in his eyes.

"No Katsu, I'm sorry. Please don't cry." She begged in a soft voice as she got down on the floor in front of him. Her begging proved futile because it was far past too late. He might not make a sound normally but his cry was something to be fearful of, and when he cried Toshi cried. It never failed.

"shh, please don't cry Katsu I'm sorry." Matsumoto said as she scooped him from the floor and held him in her arms. I stood from the couch and went over to Toshi who was sitting on the floor crying loudly for no reason at all.

It took a lot of begging, two cookies, and a cup of juice before Katsu forgave Matsumoto and stopped crying. He leaned his head against her shoulder as she ran her hand over his head and wiped the tears from his cheeks.

Matsumoto left after placing Katsu down in his crib after she fed him and he fell asleep in her arms. Toshi wasn't as easy to put to sleep as her brother. She fought until the very last second to stay awake. After rocking her for an hour she was finally asleep and I put her own crib.

"I can't believe he walked." Karin said as she leaned over the side of Katsu's crib to make sure he was still sleeping soundly.

"Yeah, I thought that Toshi would have been the first." I said.

"Well he probably won't do it again because he got the life scared out of him today." I said as I followed behind her as she headed for the door.

"Maybe, but you never know." She replied optimistically.

"You really think so." I said.

"I'm sure of it; he's fully of surprises. Just like his father." She said as she glanced back at me and flashed the smile that I love to see.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**3rd person**

The air of the night was Warm and gentle but to Renji it was as rigid as the cold winter night he spent in Rukongai. Matsumoto paid him no attention to his fidgeting as she reached up above the door and grabbed the spare key that was 'hidden' there for emergencies.

"Rangiku, you remember what happened the last time we suck into the captain's house don't you?" Renji asked.

"I know what happened but we need to finish his present before Friday or else everything will be ruined.

"What about the twins, what I we wake one of them or something, we could get in trouble." Renji said.

"Don't worry about it. Jushiro is babysitting the twins so they aren't even here." She said as she opened the door quietly and stepped inside.

"And what about your captain, what is he catches us?" Renji whispered.

"He and Karin went out to dinner, so they won't be back until later on." She replied with a confident smile.

"Will you pay attention to where you're walking?" Renji asked as he caught Matsumoto right before she went tumbling to the floor.

"I was watching where I was going, I just trapped over the rug." She said as she pointed down to the floor.

"What rug we aren't standing on a rug." Renji replied. Matsumoto looked down to see just what she had really tripped over. Clothes. She had fallen over a pile of cloths on the floor but, there captain was a crazy eat freak. Why would he leave his cloths lying on the floor like this.

"shh, did you hear that?" Renji asked as he held his hand up and the two got silent again. "They're home! We're gonna get caught, oh my god they're going to kill us." Matsumoto reached over and punched him in the arm bringing him out the panic attack he was slowly falling into.

"Why did I even bring you along?" she whispered.

"I'm sorry, I don't work well under pressure." He said.

Before he could open his mouth to say anything else there was a lot bang from another room.

"shhh," Matsumoto said as she tip toed over to door where the noise had come from. The two of them pressed and ear to the door and listened intently.

Let's just say the noises coming from the other side of the door were not ones that they had expected to hear coming from her Captain's room

"We need to get out of here." Renji said as he backed away from the door. Matsumoto was still listening and holding a hand to her nose at the same time.

"Come on, everything we need is over here, Matsumoto let go." Renji said as he grabbed one of the many pieces of clothing from the floor and hurrying over to the door.

He ran over to Rangiku and called her by the collar and pulled her away from the door and out of the house. He didn't stop walking until he felt that he was a safe distance away from their house.

"Okay, now our mission is done." She said as she quickly got up from the ground and grabbed the clothing from Renji's hand.

"What do you mean our mission, you didn't even do anything!" Renji yelled as he followed behind Rangiku.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**Toshiro Hitsugaya**

"Daddy!" Toshi screamed as she walked clumsily over to me holding her arms up at the same time. I reached down and scooped her up from the floor. She wrapped her small arms around my neck and squeezed tightly.

"Okay, not so tight Toshi." I chocked out as I reached around and pried her hands from around my neck.

"Captain!" she yelled loudly. I set her down on the ground and removed my captain's haori from my shoulders. I bent over and draped it around her shoulders. She shoved her hands through the oversized arm holds that were a lot bigger than her arms. She clapped happily then walked away from me.

"Captain Toshi!" she screamed as she ran around in circles with my haori flowing behind her. Katsu sat silently watching his sister running around him in circles. He lifted his hand and gave an unsatisfied grunt. He poked out his bottom lip as he reached a hand out to Toshi. These times were the only time I had seen her show any interest in anything, he only seems interested if Toshi shoes an interest first.

"I think that Katsu wants to wear your haori too." Karin said as she watched his very flustered face.

"Uh, I guess so, but I don't really think that Toshi will let me take it from her." I said to Karin. Karin looked over to the twins and smiled.

"I don't think you need to." She said nodding over to where the twins were sitting. I looked over to see Toshi struggling to pull the Haori off of her back. When she finally pulled it off she held it out Katsu.

"We don't even have to teach them how to share," I said to her.

"I think we have the perfect kids." She replied as she threw herself down on the couch.

"Captain Katsu." Toshi said with a big smile. Katsu smiled at her then the turned back to me. His smile fell and he gave me his usual emotionless face. It was as much as a smile as I was ever gonna get so I was happy with just that.

"I can't believe they're two years old already." She said she watched them playing on the living room floor.

"Matsumoto said that she had a special surprise for the twins at their party." Karin said.

"Really? I wonder what it is." I said. My mind flashed with all of the horrible things that I could be. Knowing Matsumoto I could be anything.

**2 Days Later**

"Okay now, after we open presents we can cut the cake." Matsumoto said as she captures everyone's attention. She walked over to the giant table of presents and started handing them to Karin and me. We handed the gifts to the twins' one at a time and helped them open each one.

Once again the twins were given everything under the sun. Toshi got dolls, and dresses, and Katsu was given toys cars and spinning tops. There was one gift that they received that neither of them could play with, two identical Swiss army knives courtesy of Captain Kenpachi. I set the both of them aside, far away from all of the other toys that the twins were allowed to play with.

Matsumoto's insisted on us opening her gift last. She even went so far as to hold it in her hands until all of the other presents were opened and out aside.

"Okay captain, open my gift now." she said happily.

"It wasn't just your gift; we all helped out with them." Renji said pointing his finger back to the rest of her dysfunctional friends who were standing behind him.

"Yeah, you can't take all the credit. We all worked hard on this gift." Yumichika said as he stepped around Renji and up to Matsumoto she rolled her eyes with a smile and handed me two boxes. I handed the blue box to Karin and she started opening it. I ripped the wrapping paper away from the box before opening it and pulled out what was inside.

"A mini captain's haori." I said as held up the tiny replica of my own haori. It was small enough to fit Toshi but at the same time big enough for her to wear for a couple more years. Instead of white Toshi's was a Soft pink color that matched the Giant Ribbon that she always wore on the top of her head. Katsu haori was the same color as the green scarf that often wore. They were the same two colors that I had picked the day she came over to my house and forced me to choose between two handfuls of colored fabrics.

"These are so nice!" Karin said as she turned the haori round and round to see the entire thing.

"Captain!" Toshi yelled as she eyed the Pink garment in my hands. I bend over and placed the small pink haori on her bike like I had done with my own so many times before. Karin put Green haori on Katsu and he smiled at her before turning to me and giving me the same stern emotionless look he always gave me.

"Captain Toshi!" she said happily as she ran around the room weaving in and out of our guests legs as she ran in circles with Katsu following closely behind her.

After they finished running to their heart's delight we gave them each a small piece of cake. After their cake they went on playing until they had completely tired themselves of running. We let them run until they finally tired themselves out. When they were done and all of the guests had left Karin and I each grabbed a child and carried them into their room.

"Matsumoto why are you still here?" I asked as I walked back into the living room to find her sitting on the couch.

"I wanted to be the last to say goodbye." She said with a lazy smile.

"You're drunk aren't you?" I asked.

"Nooooooooo! I'm not!" she screamed.

"Matsumoto quiet, you'll wake the kids." Karin said in a oft voice.

"sorry." She whispered loudly.

"Rangiku, can you please go home?" I asked.

"Fine, but I need help." She said standing from the counch.

"With?" I asked.

"Do you remember where my home is?" She asked as she stumbled through the lving room nearly falling flat on her face. I looked over at Karin who was giving me a look that I didn't like. She wanted me to be nice.

"You're too drunk to walk home alone, just stay here." I said before turning and walking towards the door. "You can sleep on the couch." I added.

"Thank you captain," Rangiku said as she fell over the back of the couch. shortly after I could hear loud snoring coming from her.

"That was really nice Toshiro," Karin said as she trailed behind me. we walked into our room, she removed her shoes and laid down in the bed.

"Yeah whatever," I said to her.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

"Toshi come too." Toshi said as she held one arm in the air, the other arm holding her pacifier in her mouth.

"I'm sorry but I can't take you with me." I said to her as she as I threw my haori over my shoulders and slipped my arms into the holes.

"Toshi come too please." She said again still with her arms in the air.

"Toshi, daddy can't take you with me." I said to her again. She dropped her arm and frowned at me. I watched as large tears welled in her eyes as she stared up at me with a pocked out lip. I could feel my heart sinking down in my chest as I watched her inch closer and closer to the edge tears.

"Why don't you just let her tag along?" Karin asked as she picked Katsu up from the floor.

"I don't think that I captain's meeting is the place for a two year old." I said to her.

"Well it couldn't hurt. The other captains might actually be happy to see them." she said with a small smile.

"You don't really think that Katsu is going to let me take him along?" I asked.

"He might, you know they don't like to be apart." She said.

"Fine, I'll take them along?" I said to them.

"Toshi come too?" she asked.

"Yes, Toshi come too." I said to her. She smiled and reached up for me again. I bent over and picked her up from the floor. I knew there was no way that Katsu going to let me carry him. Instead of letting me touch him he walked beside meat a safe distance.

When we got to the meeting hall the captains were in fact excited to see the twins. I set Toshi down on the floor and she ran over to captain Ukitake. He scooped her up from the floor and held her in his arms. She moved her pacifier over in her mouth showing her wide smile.

"Captain Grandpa." She said happily.

"Hello to you too little miss Toshi." He said with a kind smile. He looked over at Katsu who was giving him the same emotionless look he gave everyone else.

"Hello to you as well Katsu." He said, Katsu nodded and walked away from him.

"He's quite mature for a two year old." Jushiro said to me as we took our places in line.

"He doesn't seem like a two year old, he acts just like-"

"His pathetic excuse for a father." Said a familiar voice.

"What the hell are you doing here Ichigo Kurosaki?" I asked.

"Please call me Kurosaki." He said as he stepped closer and patted my shoulder and walked around me to greet Toshi and Jushiro. Toshi squealed with delight before she leaped into Ichigo's arms almost falling on the floor as she did so.

"You sure are happy to see you favorite uncle aren't you?" he asked.

"You're her only uncle." I said to him.

"Shut up," he said to me. I rolled my eyes and watched as he played with Toshi in a way that only he could. He was holding her by the feet with her hands reaching towards the floor. He swung her gently from left to right as she swung her arms happily trying to touch the ground underneath her. Any parent in their right mind would protest but he's been playing with her like this ever since she was 6 months old.

"You better not hurt her." I warned him only to have him roll his eyes.

"I'm not going to hurt her, she's tough." He said.

"Does anyone else feel that?" Jushiro asked.

"Feel what?" Ichigo asked. He stopped swinging Toshiro and placed her hands down on the floor. He continued to walk her around the room.

"It feels like the ground is moving." He said. Now that he mentioned it I did feel it. The ground was in fact shaking like there was a small earth quake or something close to that.

"I do feel it," I said. "What is that?"

"I don't know." Ichigo said as he placed Toshi down on the ground, and just like that the rumbling stopped.

"It's gone." Jushiro said.

"That was strange." Soi-fon said from her place in line.

Before anyone could say anything else the head captain walked in and the meeting started. The twins proved not to be as much of a distraction as I thought they would be. They seemed to understand that it was time for them to be quiet and they did. They sat by my feet quietly until the meeting was over and when it was they went right back to being their normal selves.

"Your children are very smart for such I young age. I was surprised to see them so well behaved during the meeting" Said the head captain as he watched Toshi running around the room, Katsu was sitting in the corner watching her as well but at the same time keeping himself as far away from the other men in the room as he possibly could.

"They get it from our side of the family." Ichigo said in a voice that he didn't think anyone could hear.

"Shut up Kurosaki." I said to him.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**Toshiro Hitsugaya**

"And you think that this is a good idea?" I asked as we neared our destination.

"Chill out, we're only going to the park." Ichigo said as he pushed his hands into his pockets and walked ahead of us.

"It'll be good for them to be around kids their age." Karin said to him. I nodded, I knew she was right. Two year olds aren't of real abundance in the soul society so we decided it would be good if we went to the world of the living so that the twins could play with children their own age instead of being in the house all the time.

"I know,but-" before I could finish my sentence Toshi let out a loud shriek. I looked up to see a large jungle gym in the middle of a giant sand box. She ripped her hand away from mine and jetted in the direction of the jungle gym.

"A little ball of energy," I said as I walked over to a bench and sat down. Karin walked over and sat next to me with Ichigo following closely behind her.

I sat there watching Toshi running around the jungle gym like she had never been outside before. All of the other kids gravitated towards her. Toshi and another little girl ran hand and hand up the stairs down the slide and back around again.

"You okay Toshiro?" Karin asked.

"Yeah I'm alright." I said to her. I turned my attention to Katsu who was sitting cross legged in the sand. Every couple of seconds he would look up at Toshi then back down sand in front of him.

"What's with that look?" Karin asked.

"Nothing, just thinking." I said as I continued to watch Katsu playing in the sand by himself. The other kids would look at him and point and laugh. That was all I could take, I stood from the bench and walked towards the jungle gym.

"Where are you going Toshiro?" Karin asked.

"I think it's time that I play with my son." I said to her. I walked over to Katsu and stood in front of him. He looked up at me and gave me the same blank look he always didn't. I crouched down and got at eye level with him. I held my hand out to him and just like he always did he leaned away from me and frowned.

"Come on, I promise I won't bite." I said to him in a soft voice.

"No," he said softly as he continued to lean away from me.

"You'll have fun, I promise." I said to him. He frowned again before standing from his place on the ground. He looked up at me with wide curious eyes, wondering what I was trying to do.

Since my body was still not equal to that of an average sized male getting on a jungle gym made for small children wasn't that hard. I went up the first flight of metal steps and then held my hand out to him. He grabbed my hand and climbed the steps slowly. From the top of the steps we went over the short bridge to the slide.

"Go ahead." I said to him.

"No," he said softly.

"But it's fun." I said to him.

"No," he repeated. I moved around him and sat down on the slide. I turned back and held my hand out to him.

"Come on, I'll go with you." I said to him. He inched over to me in small steps. Once he was close enough I grabbed him and placed him in my lap. I scooted forward until I slid down the slide and stood up on the end. I placed him down on the ground and he turned around and looked at me.

"That wasn't bad now was it?" I asked. Instead of answering my he grabbed my hand and pulled my over to another playground toy. He pointed at it with one hand and looked up at me with the same curious look he had before.

"You climb it." I said as I eyed the small rock wall that led up to the end of the metal bridge that was opposite the slide. It served as an alternative to using the stairs.

"Show me," he said in a plain voice.

"Uh, okay." I said to him. I walked over to the jungle gym and climbed to the top. When I got to the top I turned around and looked at him.

"It's just that easy." I said to him. He inched over to the bottom of the rock wall but continued to look up at me with wide eyes.

"I can't," he said.

"Sure you can, just try." I said to him.

"What if I fall?" he asked. I put my legs out and hoped down from the top of the jungle gym.

"Come on, if you fall I'll catch you." I said to him. He moved cautiously over to the plastic rock wall.

"Put one foot on the blue rock and reach up to the ones above your head." I said to him. He took my instruction and put his left foot on the little blue rock protruding from the bottom of the wall. He reached up and grabbed a rock with each hand.

"Now pull yourself up with your hands and put your right foot higher up on the wall that your left." I instructed.

"I'm gonna fall," he said to me.

"You're not, I'm right here." I said to him. He moved slowly up the wall until he reached the top. He looked back at me again with a frightened look. The distance wasn't that far for me, I could stand on the ground and touch the top of the jungle gym but for him this short distance was probably like scaling the side of a sky scraper for him.

"I wanna get down," he whined.

"But you're so close to the top." I said to him. He looked away from me and back at the jungle gym. He shook his head then looked back at me.

"I wanna get down." he said again. He grabbed him from the rock wall and placed him back down on the ground where he had been before.

"Katsu come play!" Toshi said in a loud voice as she bounded over and grabbed him by the hand. He looked at her then back at me.

"Go ahead and play." I said. I watched as they both ran in the direction of a group of kids waiting for the Toshi to return. I smiled and walked back over to the bench and sat down.

"That was so cute." Karin said with a smile.

"I agree, it was darling." Ichigo said in a mocking way.

"You must be hell bent on getting on my nerves when you're around me?" I asked.

"It's really funny to watch." He replied. Karin frowned then elbowed him in the side.

"Stop acting like a child." She said sternly. He rolled his eyes then looked away from the both of us. I pulled my communicator out of my pocket and checked all of the messages I had for Rangiku regarding the paperwork I left for her to do while I was gone.

"Daddy!" called a voice in front of us all. The small voice was not one that I really recognized so I paid attention. I wasn't until I felt a tap on my knee that I looked away from my communicator and up at the person in front of me. Katsu was standing there with his hands behind his back looking at me as if I was about to yell about him for touching me.

"I wanna try again," he said in a soft voice, he glanced over his shoulder at the jungle gym then turned his attention back to me. "Will you help me?" he asked before pressing his lips into a tight line like he was scared of me.

"Of course." I said to him as I stood from the bench. I followed behind me as we walked back over to the plastic rock wall.

Again he put his foot on the blue rock near the bottom and placed his hands on the two rocks he used the previous time. He pulled himself up the took his time to make sure his foot was on another rock before he reached a hand up to grab a different rock above him.

"I did it!" he said happily when he finally reached the top. He turned around and for the first time in his entire life he smiled at me. I was so happy that I felt like my heart was going to burst out of my chest. He finally smiled at me.

"Thank you daddy," he said calmly as he turned and walked in the direction of the slide.

I turned around and went back to my place on the bench.

"What did he say to you?" Karin asked as soon as I reached the bench.

"He said thank you after he reached the top." I said to her.

"And…" she pressed.

"He called me daddy." I said to her, she smiled wider.

"And it only took him two years." She said with a smile.

"I didn't even know he knew how to say the word." I said to her.

"I didn't think he would actually let you touch him, let alone come over and ask you to play with him." Karin said.

"I didn't think he would either," I said to her.

"Maybe he doesn't hate you as much as you thought," she said.

"Maybe he doesn't, but I still don't think that he likes me that much." He said. I leaned forward on the bench and looked to the other side of her.

"Where'd Ichigo go?" I asked. She raised an arm and pointed ahead of us. I looked in the direction she was pointing to see Ichigo playing with the large group of kids that Toshi had befriended in the short time that we had been at the park.

"He's good with kids." I said aloud.

"It's because he's still a child inside." Karin said with a smile. I smiled at her.

"I'm glad I'm not the only person who realizes that he's very immature for his age." I said.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

**Toshiro Hitsugaya**

**3 Weeks Later**

Getting to know my son was a lot easier than I thought it would be. After the day at the park Katsu was a lot more open to me than I thought he would be. He even lets me touch and sit next to him when he on the couch.

"What's this?" Katsu asked. He grabbed the little wooden toy from the floor and held it up to me.

"It's a spinning top." I said to him.

"How do you use it?" he asked. I held my hand out and he placed the toy in my hands. I put the toy down on the floor and spun it.

"Teach me," he said plainly.

"Sure," I said to him. Getting used to being ordered around is something that I got used to quickly. He was being disrespectful it's just the way he talked to people. I didn't mind because I liked talking to him, I liked spending time with him, and I love teaching him things. He may look like Karin but whenever I look at him I see myself when I was younger.

"I like this toy," he said as he held the top up in the air for me to see again.

"I like this toy too," I replied.

Katsu smiled then went back to playing with the top on the floor. I stood up from where I was sitting and turned to exit the room.

"Are you leaving?" Katsu asked.

"I'll be right back, there's something in my office that I need to get." I said to him. He nodded and I turned and walked out of the room.

"I thought you weren't coming into the office today captain?" Matsumoto asked as I walked through the door of the office.

"I'm not here to stay, so you still don't have to paperwork on your own. I just have to get something." I said to her. I walked over to the shelf behind my desk.

"You're taking that out? You never touch that thing." Matsumoto said.

"It isn't for me, it's for Katsu." I said to her.

"You're giving it away? I thought that was really important to you?" she asked.

"It is, that's why I'm giving it to my son." I said as I turned and walked out of the office. "Make sure the paperwork is finished before you leave!" I shouted back at her.

When I got back to the house it was quit. When I got in the living room Karin was sitting on the couch, each of the twins had their head rested on one of Karin's thighs.

"Daddy," Toshi said when her tired eyes spotted me when I walked into the room. Katsu looked up then turned his attention back to the spot on the floor he was looking at before. I reached into my pocket and pulled the toy out of my pocket.

"A spinning top," he said tiredly. He reached up with one hand to receive the toy I was holding. I placed the top in his hand and he sat up on the couch. The top was a lot bigger than tan the one he already had.

Katsu slid of the couch and got down on the floor. He placed the toy down on the floor and started spinning it. The dark blue and white colors that were painted onto the top blended together as the top spun round and around.

"I like this toy better." He said as he looked up at me again rubbing his eyes. I walked over to him and picked him up from the floor. He leaned his body against me and took in a deep breath.

"I wanna play," he whined. I smiled, he wanted to play but he could barely keep his eyes open.

"After your nap we can play tops for as long as you want," I said to him. I nodded his head and closed his eyes.

"Is that the top form your office?" Karin whispered.

"Yeah, I got it when I was a child." I said to her.

"It's in good shape for it to be so old." Karin said in a low voice.

"I took really good care of my toy when I was a child." I said.

"Do you think that it's a good idea to give it to him, he might break it." she said.

"I don't think that it'll be a problem. It's in good hands where it is." I replied with a smile.


	18. Chapter 18

**Yes I am going to continue with all my stories everyone! I've just been very busy physically and emotionally and I haven't had the time to update. Sorry for the wait everyone.**

**Chapter 18**

**Katsu and Toshi Hitsugaya**

**7 years later**

"Lala, Lala, Lalala." Toshi sang as she walked along the top of a wall holding her arms out as if she was walking on a balance beam.

"You should get down before you fall." Katsu said calmly as he walked next to the wall ready to catch his sister if she did fall which she did quite often. Toshi was the exact opposite of careful. She was rash and loud and then she often hurt herself doing things the she was advised not to do. She didn't like authority and she made that known. Whenever she was asked to do something she always did the complete opposite.

"I'm not going to fall." She said with a roll of her eyes. Her pink haori fluttered behind her as her as she quickened her step as they neared their father's office. Katsu stopped and pushed his bangs away from his face.

"You should get a haircut. That way you won't have to worry about your hair falling into your face." she said to him.

"I don't want a haircut." He replied pushing his face hair from his face again.

"Well if you're going to keep your hair that long then you should at least tie it back." Toshi said. Katsu rolled his eyes at her.

"I don't want to wear it up, that's for girls." He said to her.

"Then cut it." she replied.

"I don't want to." He retorted.

"Why not?" she asked.

"Because I like my hair the way it is, I like my hair like this, brushing it out of my face every now and then doesn't bother me." he replied as he reached out and opened the sliding door to their father's office.

"Daddy!" Toshi screamed, she shoved Katsu out of the way and ran over to their father. She jumped into his lap and wrapped arms around his neck.

"Katsu, are you alright?" Toshiro asked as he looked over his desk at his son. Katsu grumbled as he pulled himself up from the floor and brushed his clothes off.

"Yeah dad I'm fine." He said as he walked over to the desk.

"You're always talking about me getting hurt," Toshi said smugly.

"You pushed me down." Katsu replied in a loud voice.

"No I didn't!" she screamed.

"Everyone saw you push me!" he yelled in replied.

Toshiro sat back and watched his children who were now fixed in a shouting match. When they got like this he chose not to stop them, it was always easier for them to let them go at it because if he stopped them the argument would go on forever.

"You're such a wet blanket Su!" Toshi said as she turned her attention back to her father and smiled.

I'm glad to see that you two made it here alright." Toshiro said after the argument was finally over. Katsu nodded before going over to take a seat on the couch.

"Daddy can we go with you to the observations today?" Toshi asked in a sweet voice.

"No you can't." Toshiro replied. Toshi frowned.

"Why not?" she whined.

"Because it's dangerous, you don't follow directions on a normal occasion why would dad bring us into a dangerous situation knowing that you don't follow rules." Katsu said calmly.

"Shut up, I do follow directions." She said. Katsu looked over at her with a cocked eyebrow.

"Well he is partially right. Observations are very important and they are no place for a child." Toshiro said.

"But I wanna go," she whined again.

Toshiro watched as two big tears settled themselves on the brim of each of her eyes. He held his breath and waited for the fireworks to begin. Toshi threw herself down on the floor and started kicking her feet and swinging her arms widely.

Well things sure are lively in here." Said a voice from the door, Toshiro looked up to see Jushiro standing else beside her.

"Captain Ukitake, what are you doing here?" he asked as he took a look around the room at the circus that his office had now become. It probably looked like Toshiro couldn't control his own children.

"What seems to be bothering you little one?" Jushiro asked as he stepped over to Toshi and got down to her level. She had stopped her screaming but there were still giant tears rolling down her face. She grabbed her pacifier and pushed it into her mouth before sitting up to answer his question.

"I wanna go to the observations but daddy says I can't." she said taking and extremely big breath through her nose.

"Aren't you a little old to be still using a pacifier?" Jushiro asked. He had given the girl and her brother the pacifiers as gifts when they were only a few months old but he didn't think that they would both still be using the pacifiers at nine years old.

"Well I don't see a problem with you two coming along, you can sit on the observation deck with the rest of us." he said with a soft smile. Toshi whipped her tears from her eyes and smiled brightly.

"Really, so I can come!" she asked happily. Between Jushiro and Karin going against almost everything he says he's going to have no authority what so ever when it comes to either of the twins.

"Yes you can come." Toshiro said finally giving in to what she wanted.

"Yeah I get to go to work with daddy!" she screamed with delight.

"Would you like to come along too Katsu?" Toshiro asked. Katsu looked up at him and nodded.

"Well we better get going before we're late." He said as he gathered everything that he was going to need and headed for the door.

"I can't see from up here." Toshi said poking out her bottom lip. The observation filed was shaped a lot like a football stadium with the observation deck positioned at the top of the stadium.

"Dad wants us to stay in here." Katsu said to her.

"But we can just move to those seats down there." she said as she pointed out the big window to the bleachers below them where the rest of the academy students were sitting.

"We're not going down there because dad wants us to stay up here." Katsu said.

"Well I don't know about you but I don't want to sit up here in the nosebleeds. I'm going to find a better seat." She said as she rose from her seat and headed towards the door. Katsu shook his head before getting up and following behind her like he always did when he knew she was going to run off and get herself in trouble.

They found a seat close to the bottom behind the class and continued to watch the matches unfolding in front of them.

"Do you think we'll ever get to go to the academy when we get older?" she asked as she bounced happily in her seat.

"Most likely, but we have to learn out spirit powers first, we have to be strong enough." Katsu replied. She scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"I can go anytime I want, I'm already strong enough." She said with a scowl

**Toshiro Hitsugaya**

"Hey Captain Hitsugaya…where'd you midgets go?" Shinji asked.

"What do you mean they right over there," Toshiro replied as he looked up to see two empty seats that were previous occupied by his two kids. He stood from his seat and looked around the observation deck; they were nowhere to be found.

"Perfect." He said as he walked out of the door to find his kids. "You know you didn't have to come along," he said to the two men following behind him. Shinji and Jushiro just smiled and continued to follow behind him. They all knew that he was going to need as much help as he could get.

"We're just here to provide moral support, not to find your kids for you." Shinji replied calmly.

They walked into the main stadium where all of the graduates were seated waiting for their chance to show their stuff to the captains. When the three of them walked into the room everyone turned around and looked at them. The two battling on the field started to fight even harder to prove they could handle anything being thrown at them.

"We're never going to find them down here." Toshiro said to himself.

"Look there they are," Hirako said as he tapped Toshiro on the shoulder and pointed in the direction of the ring ahead of them. Toshi and Katsu were standing against the wall watching the two people in the ring.

"What are they doing?" Jushiro asked.

"Watching the girl, her name is Yuki something; she's beaten everyone who has stepped against her in the ring." Shinji said.

"That type of arrogant behavior is not something that Toshi needs to see." Toshiro said as he pushed through the crowd to get to his children.

"So, is there anyone else?" asked the girl in the middle of the ring. "I can beat anyone who challenges me!" she boasted. Toshiro could only watch the flicker of delight in Toshi's eyes as she hoisted her weight up onto the wall and stood on top of it.

"I wanna fight you!" she yelled in a loud voice. Everything got quiet.

"Dammit, this is exactly why I didn't want to bring them here, I knew this would happen." Toshiro said to himself as he quickened his step in a desperate attempt to reach his children, but it was too late. Toshi hopped down from the wall and landed on the other side and Katsu was far behind her. He jumped over the wall then moved himself to stand behind his sister.

"So you both want to fight me at once?" she asked with a confident smirk.

"We work as one." Toshi replied.

"Aren't you two the captain's twins?" she asked pointing at the both of them.

"Yes," Toshi replied.

"Well, let's see what you can do," she said.

"Stop them!" Jushiro yelled, but he was too late. The fight had already begun.

"Karin is going to kill me when she finds out about this," Toshiro said to himself, He looked to the officiators to call for the fight to stop. The girl had her sword already drawn and charged at the twins. All he could do was watch.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

**Toshi and Katsu**

"You want me to go first?" Toshi asked her brother. She turned her head and threw him a small glance. He nodded.

"You got us into this, it's only right if you're the first to crash and burn." He replied.

"Was that supposed some kind of pun?" Toshi asked.

"Take it as whatever you want." He replied. She smiled and reached around her neck and pulled the string that held the pacifier around her neck.

"What's she doing?" Shinji asked, he leaned forward in his seat with amusement.

"She's releasing her zanpakuto." Jushiro said as he stared intently at the small girl standing in the middle of the ring.

"From the pacifier?" Shinji asked

"I'm guessing so; I don't see any other way she would able to fight. They don't carry weapons around with them do they?" he asked.

"No, we don't allow them to." Toshiro answered.

"Well it doesn't look like you've been too successful with your restrictions." Shinji said with a small.

"Shut up Hirako." Toshiro said.

Back in the middle of the ring Toshi was standing twirling her pacifier around her finger with a confident smile still on her face.

"What are you gonna do with that, sucker me to death?" Yuki asked.

"That's kind of rude, she hasn't even given me a chance to warm up yet." She replied.

"I haven't even gotten started yet." Toshi declared. There was a large burst of bright light and the pacifier transformed into a short katana that was just the right size for her to use.

"That's a nice little sword that you got there kid, but are you going to be able to do any damage with that thing?" Yuki asked.

"Sure it can, watch." Toshi replied with a small smile. She raised the sword and pointed it directly at Yuki.

"Scorch Fire Princess," She said in a happy voice. She swept the sword to the right a little then brought her arm back to the right in a long sweeping swing.

A bright shot of red flames shot from the tip of her sword and went flying in Yuki's direction. Yuki was almost unable to jump out of the way before she was engulfed by the giant flame.

"Ha! That was amazing!" Shinji yelled excitedly.

"It was, I-I didn't know she was capable of such a thing." Jushiro said.

"She's been keeping it a secret, they both have." Toshiro said as he continued to watch the middle of the ring.

"You're a sneaky little thing aren't you, hiding a power like that." Yuki said with a smile.

"We weren't hiding it; we just didn't have a reason to show it off." Katsu said calmly.

"So that one does speak," Yuki said in a surprised tone.

"Like my sister said, we don't do anything without reason. There wasn't a reason to me to speak to you until now." he replied.

"I like your attitude kid, how about you show me what you can do." Yuki said.

"I'd rather not, my sister isn't finished yet." He said calmly.

"Scorch Fire Princess!" Toshi yelled again sending another attack down in Yuki direction.

"You should really be watching her." Katsu said.

"How did she move so fast, she was right beside you a second ago?!" Yuki yelled in frustration.

"All I did was move," Toshi replied with a smile. "Not my fault you couldn't see me."

"You can have a turn now Katsu," Toshi said as she stepped aside to let her brother have a go at their opponent. All he did was nod. He stepped forward and untied the string holding his pacifier around his neck. With one swift movement he released his zanpakuto and his first attack. The temperature around them all dropped drastically as Yuki stared directly into the face of a large wall of ice crashing down on her in a way that made it seem like it wasn't even frozen.

"That was fast." Jushiro said.

"Frigid just like you Toshiro." Shinji said with a wicked smile.

"How many times do I have to tell you to shut up before you finally do it?" Toshiro asked.

"I was just making an observation." He replied.

"And a keen one at that," said another voice. The three men turned to see Karin and the rest of the captains standing behind them.

"K-Karin, what are you doing here?" Toshiro asked in a mixture of surprise and fear.

"Byakuya called me," she replied she crossed her arms over her chest and frowned. "Go get our kids before they kill her." she ordered.

"I will be right back," Toshiro replied.

"I think I'll go and help." Jushiro said.

"I can go too." Shinji offered.

"Only if you're coming to help," Toshiro said to him.

"Of course I am." He replied.

Back in the ring Yuki was still ducking and dodging attacks from both Katsu and Yuki at the same time.

"You two are cheating, I can't fight both of you at the same time." She said.

"Then you should fight us at once." Katsu replied calmly. Toshi made her way over Katsu and stood directly in front of him.

"How do both of you plan on fighting me at once." Yuki asked, before Toshi could open her moth to speak Katsu stopped her.

"Let your actions speak for you Toshi." Katsu said.

"Fine," she replied. They stood back to back with the swords held out at their sides. They touched the tips of their swords and pointed their attack in Yuki's direction.

"The scorching heat of the fire princess," Toshi started.

"And the frigidness of the Ice Prince," Katsu finished.

"We didn't think of a cool name for this yet," she whispered to him.

"It doesn't matter just shoot it." Katsu whispered back.

"On three." She said.

"We don't have time for that!" Katsu said loudly.

"3!" she said in a loud voice. A giant red and white blast flew Yuki's direction. She was stuck with nowhere to go. All she had time to do was cover her head and wait for the attack to hit her, but it never did.

She lowered her hands and looked around. She wasn't even standing in the middle of the ring anymore. She was on top of the observation deck looked down at what was left of the ring.

"That was close." Shinji said setting her down on her feet.

"What happened?" Yuki asked.

"I just saved you from being a sort of odd variation of Burned and frozen at the same time." He replied.

"Those kids are amazing aren't they" she said in awe.

"Yeah, they're really something." he said.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

**Toshi and Katsu**

Katsu and Toshi stood outside the meeting hall listening to the screaming that was coming from the other side of the door. Toshi was pacing back and forth and pulled on the stray pieces of hair that had fallen out of her ribbon and were hanging about her face.

"Do you think we're in trouble?" she asked nervously.

"We almost leveled a building today," Katsu replied calmly, Toshi rolled her eyes.

"I know that," she replied bitterly. "How much trouble do you think we're in?"

"A lot," he replied simply.

"Do you think we'll get punished or something?" she asked.

"Calm down," he replied coolly.

"What do you mean calm down, we almost leveled the entire observation stadium." she replied. The door opened and out stepped their father. His face was dark and there was no hint of a smile on his face.

"Come inside guys." He said. The twins stood and stepped inside the room. The rest of the captains were standing in their lines looking down at them as if they weren't just screaming their lungs out a minute ago.

The giant door shut behind them loudly.

"It was Katsu's idea!" Toshi screamed raising a pointed finger in his direction.

"What do you mean this was my idea!?" Katsu yelled. "You're the one who said you wanted to fight her."

"I was following your lead!" she yelled.

"No you weren't, I didn't say I wanted to fight." He replied.

"So why did you?" Shinji asked quickly.

"Because I had to, she can't fight alone." Katsu replied.

"It looked like she was doing a good enough job to me." Kenpachi said.

"You don't understand," Toshi started.

"We fight together. She can't fight without me and vice versa." Katsu finished.

"Why not?" Toshiro asked.

"We don't know, we're just following instructions." Toshi said.

"Whose instructions?" Toshiro pressed.

"The prince and the princess," She replied with a simple smile, she had no idea that her answer made no sense to the other people in the room.

"And that is?" Shinji said with a confused frown.

"Their zanpakuto," Jushiro answered.

"So they told you that you can't fight alone?" Toshiro asked.

"Yeah, they said it's too dangerous because they need each other to balance themselves." Toshi said.

"If there's no balance we could seriously hurt ourselves." Katsu added.

"Then that settles it." Karin said finally speaking up. She stepped forward and grabbed the pacifiers from around the twins' necks.

"No, give her back!" Toshi yelled.

"Karin, what are you doing?" Toshiro asked.

"I'm not letting them keep these; there no way I'm letting them walk around with something so dangerous if they can't control it." She replied sternly.

"But you just can't take them away from them." Toshiro retorted.

"Oh really, and whose going to stop me?" she asked. The rest of the captains looked amongst themselves to see would step forward and claim that fight, in the end no one was stupid enough to do that.

"You can't just take them!" Toshi screamed.

"And who are you to order me around young lady?" Karin asked.

"Give her back!" Toshi screamed. The entire room grew hot.

"Cop an attitude all you like, you're not getting these back until you learn how to control yourselves." She said sternly.

Toshi poked out her bottom lip and stomped out of the room.

"Dad," Katsu said.

"Huh?" Toshiro answered.

"What happens when you take a zanpakuto away from its wielder?" he asked.

"We would know kid, we don't know. None of our moms have ever taken out weapons away from us before." Kenpachi said with a crooked smile as he leaned down to get at eye level with Katsu.

"Please back away from me?" Katsu said smoothly. The stale heat of the room was easily replaced with a harsh chill. It was so cold in the room that you could see your own breath.

"Katsu, please watch where you're releasing that reiatsu, not all of us want to suffer okay." Shinji said.

"Sorry," Katsu replied.

"The only thing we can do to ensure your safety is to make sure that you all know how to use the powers you were born with." Said head captain Yamamoto. "The two of them will enroll in the academy immediately." He declared.

"Hai," Toshiro said to him


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

**Toshi and Katsu**

Toshi was so excited for her first day at the academy that she was nearly bouncing off the walls. She ran around the house fixing her hair and rechecking her cloths to make sure everything was exactly how she wanted it to be.

"Toshi don't run, you can hurt yourself," Katsu said calmly. Toshi rolled her eyes at her brother and continued on with what she was doing.

"You act so much like dad, lighten up." She said as she walked ahead of him on their way to the academy.

"I would be able to if you weren't so oblivious to the world around you." He replied.

"I'm not oblivious," she replied. "I'm just too busy having run to care."

Katsu rolled his eyes then brushed his hair away from his face. he tied his hair back that morning but that did nothing to help the shorter pieces of hair in the front that fell into his face at very inconvenient times.

Toshi took his moment of weakness to her advantage. She went up behind him and grabbed the hair tie that was holding the rest of his hair back. Before he could open his mouth to object she pulled the tie from his hair and ran away. The rest of Katsu's hair that had been tied into the hair tie feel down around his face and further blocked his vision. Instead of giving her the satisfaction of seeing him in a bad mood so he chose to ignore her and keep walking.

"Hey Katsu watch out!" Toshi yelled.

"What?" Katsu asked still paying no attention to what was in front of him. Whatever it was he ran right into it.

"Ouch," he said rubbing his head. Toshi walked over and held his hair tie out to him. he frowned as he took it out of her hand and quickly secured in into place before standing from the ground.

"Are you okay?" asked an unfamiliar voice.

"Yeah, I'm fine….."Katsu voice trailed off when he finally looked up to see just who he had run into. The girl in front of him smiled apologetically before turning to collect her things from the ground.

"No, it was my fault, I wasn't looking where I was going." He said as he stopped back down again to help her collect the papers from the ground around them.

"Hey, aren't you Hitsugaya Katsu?" she asked. Katsu nodded.

"Yes I am," he replied.

"Is it true that you guys are starting at the academy today?" she asked.

"Yes it is," he answered. The girl was so excited to talk to him that she didn't notice him staring directly at her the entire time.

"I hope that I get the chance to go to the academy someday." She beamed. "Well I got to get going, uh, maybe I'll see you around sometime." She said. Katsu nodded again and watched her as she walked away giving a friendly wave to Toshi before she got on her way.

"Do you know her?" Katsu asked his sister.

"That's Yui," Toshi replied. "I'm not surprised you've never heard of her. She keeps to herself a lot."

"Then how do you know her?" Katsu asked.

"I don't really know her, I just know of her." Toshi answered. "She's Hanataro's younger cousin…or maybe she's his sister" she said touching her finger to her chin.

"Well which one is it?" Katsu pressed. Toshi shrugged.

"I don't really remember, but I know she's related to him, that why she had all that paperwork. She helps out with the filing system in the 4th squad." Toshi said.

"That sounds like a lot of work." Katsu said.

"Eh…I guess so, it also sounds really boring." she said.

Katsu rolled his eyes. "Come on, we need to get going, we can't be late on our first day." he said.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Katsu and Toshi

"What are you reading?" Toshi asked as she leaned over her brother's shoulder to get a look at the book in his hands. He pushed her head away from his shoulder.

"A book," he replied.

"I know the genius." Toshi replied. "What's the name of the book?"

"Romeo and Juliet," Katsu replied. Toshi laughed.

"Love sick idiot." She said.

"Love sick? This is a school assignment ToTo." Katsu said to his sister.

"Since when?" she asked.

"Remember, our tutor assigned this book to us yesterday. It's supposed to be a great piece of literature from the real world." he said. Toshi rolled her eyes again.

"Blah, reading is boring. I'll just ask the prince what it's about after your done reading it." Toshi said.

"Just because we share a spirit world doesn't mean that you can use my zanpakuto to cheat on our homework." Katsu said.

"It's not cheating" Toshi replied. "It's tutoring."

"It's cheating and you know it," he said it.

Katsu closed the book and stood from the place on the grass where he was sitting. he pushed his book into his school bag and headed into the house with Toshi hot on his heels.

"So since we're on the subject of the paradise," She started.

"We weren't on the subject." Katsu said bluntly.

"Well now we are." She replied. "When are we going back?"

"We can't," Katsu stated simply.

"Why not?" Toshi asked.

"Mom told us not to."

"Are you gonna listen to everything mom tells us to do?"

"Um…yes." He said

"You are the absolute worst." She said.

"Thank you for that." He said.

"Not a complement."

"You think I don't know that?"

"Katsu, we can't just keep them waiting like that." Toshi said.

"That'll understand." Katsu replied.

"No they won't!" Toshi pressed.

"Ugh, Fine! You wanna go we'll go!" Katsu yelled giving in to his sister wishes like he always did.

He grabbed Toshi by the hand harshly, she pulled back in response.

"Don't be difficult." He said. He took her other hand in his and closed his eyes. Toshi did the same.

"Clear your mind," Katsu intricate. His scatter brained sister's inability to focus was keeping them from getting into their inner world.

"They're back! They're back!" yelled a small fire headed girl as she jumped up and down in place.

"Calm down princess," said a much calmer brunette who was sitting beside her on the ground.

"I would but I can't I'm too excited!" she yelled. Flames pooled up around her feet and started to melt the thick patch of ice the two were on top of.

"Watch it will you?" scolded the prince. He focuses his energy and worked to replace the ice that the princess was melting with her fire.

"I don't even get how the two of you can survive in here together." Katsu said with a small smirk as he walked over to the prince and princess and sat down in front of them.

"Look Toshi! I made myself a new dress!" yelled the princess she twirled in place to give the girl a good look at her cloths. She wore a violet kimono that stopped just above her knees, it was held in place by a white obi decorated with light purple flowers.

"It's so pretty!" Toshi said.

"I made the prince's cloths to." She said.

"And for that I am grateful." he said from his seat on the ground. The outfit he was sporting was similar to the princess's minus the flowery embroidery and feminine cut. Instead of a deep purple his garments were a deep sea green color.

"So, are you ready?" asked the princess.

"I sure am." Toshi replied happily. The two girls broke into a sprint and ran off in a random direction, shooting fire and burning the ground underneath them as they ran.

"So abrasive," Said the prince.

"They're two of a kind." Katsu added.

"So, you're sister came to train. Did you?" the prince asked.

"Of course," Katsu replied.

"Watch your feet." the prince instructed.

"Don't you mean watch your head?" Katsu asked. the ground underneath him began to rumble and three giant stalagmites made of ice shot from the ground underneath his feet.

"I meant what I said." the prince replied simply.

"So, what's the name of the game this time?" Katsu asked.

"All you need to do to win is touch me." the prince replied.

"Sounds easy enough," Katsu replied.

"Are any of the games we play ever easy?" the prince asked with a wicked smile.

"No, they aren't." Katsu replied.

"Well, you better get to work then." Replied the prince.


End file.
